The Way to Prague
by WanderCrazy
Summary: Roxas hadn't been back in months, but what was he returning for? Sometimes, Prague isn't what you think it is. Ambiguous sorta-intended drabble. inspired by Damien Rice's 'Prague.' Axel/Roxas, Namine. AU. OneShot.


_Pack my suit in a bag  
I'm all dressed up for...Prague  
I'm all dressed up for you  
I'm all dressed up for him, too  
__  
prepare myself for a war  
before I even open up my door...  
before I even look out  
I'm pissing all of my bullets about_

_-Prague,_ Damien Rice

* * *

Roxas answered the phone before it disturbed the stillness of the apartment, almost. Shifting the receiver to his shoulder and pressing his head against it to keep it in place, he leant over the half-empty suitcases sprawled across his bed like forgotten lovers and muted the mundane news broadcast playing on the flickering screen in front of him.

"…Hello?"

"Roxas…hey." A feminine voice answered and he bit back a frown. "Namine," he confirmed cheerily, shit-eating grin swiftly replacing the look of disappointment. She couldn't see him_-he hoped-_but regardless it was good practice.

"What's up?" followed by a silent beat.

"I wanted to see when your flight arrives. Here, I mean."

"Namine, I'm not even packed yet, not at the airport…" He sighed. "The plane lifts off at six, and it should get there at ten, before lunch. That-" he cut off her expected exclamation "- is including the time difference. I'll be there when I get there Namine."

"I know…I just, I miss you. You haven't been home in so long…I feel like I've forgotten so much about you"

"There's not much to remember, Nam. It's only me." Still eating shit he turned away from the bed and stepped into the echoing bathroom. Not flinching at the freezing tiles at his bare feet Roxas considered what he could survive without until he got a hotel room. He stuffed the necessities into a checkered pouch, ignoring the sacrificed toiletries on the counter. Namine hummed in his ear, and fell silent. Oblivious to her discontent, he looked over what he had packed thus far, and tried to remember what was forgotten.

"…Roxas…" her voice was hesitant. The slight man answered with an impersonal "hmm?" Her tone was gentle, but distinctly accusatory.

"Are you even coming to see me?"

Roxas stiffened in the half-dark bedroom, his breath quieted and his heart gave a throbbing _ba-dump._

"I mean," she continued in the same mellowed tone, "I thought it would be safe to assume that you are, but you never said that you were exactly, it was always 'I'm coming to visit' or 'I'll be in town on vacation.' And you refused my invitation to stay with me, even though I'm your girlfriend and it would be free." She sighed, a helpless, tired sound.

Roxas was silent, considering how he wanted this to play out.

"Is it…_him_? Are you coming to see him?"

Roxas closed his eyes tightly.

"Namine…" he floundered for the right words, and fell silent again. "I…I don't know what you want me to say Namine."

For a long moment, soft breathing was all Roxas could hear from the other end. Roxas packed his pajamas into the checkered suitcase on the bed.

"Nothing I suppose." The man frowned, propped his leg on the bed frame, and sat on the comforter. Resting a cheek on the uplifted knee, he released gentle breath.

He waited, eyes closed.

"…I think I remembered something about you Roxas."

"What Nam?" He complied calmly.

"…How you…_smiled_…when you talked to him. I'd forgotten that, or maybe... I never really noticed." Her tone became wistful.

"I'm sorry, Nam." Roxas whispered.

"I know. You've forced yourself for too long anyway. You've always tried to fit what others expected of you. Just…try and drop in. So I don't forget you exist next."

"Okay. I will."

"…Goodnight Roxas, have a good flight."

"Thanks Nam. Goodnight."

She hummed again, a final, conceding noise, and hung up. Roxas listed to the dial tone for while longer, until the buzz blended with the sound she had made in his ears, and was forgotten.

* * *

Roxas was in the backseat of a cab on his way to Hollow Bastion Airport. His luggage was in the trunk.

He was watching the clouds.

Minutely, his pocket buzzed. Roxas pulled out his phone and glanced at the screen.

He bit back a grin.

"Hello?"

"Rox. Hey there."

"Axel. What's wrong? Roxas scowled. Practice.

"I was calling to tell you that I'm picking you up at ten and you're staying at my place."

Roxas failed to restrain a smirk.

"…Do I not have an opinion on the matter?"

"You may, but any objections you have are null and void until you are taller than me."

"Bastard."

"Actually, both of my parents are married."

"…You're still a bastard." The Blonde leant back in the cushioned seat.

"So I've been told." A sigh filtered through the speakers. A moment of silent passed then, "I've missed you, you know."

Roxas' eyes softened.

"Yeah. I know." And Axel understood.

"Hey…Rox…do you still have that funny charm?"

The smaller man fingered his jacket zipper.

"Yeah…why?"

"No reason. I just wanted to make sure that I hadn't forgotten. I haven't."

"I'm glad you're so sure." Blue eyes were rolled upward.

The cab slowed, and pulled up to the curb.

"Hey, Ax. I'm here. I've got to go, but I'll see you at ten, okay?"

"Ten. Sure thing. See you then Roxas."

Roxas smiled, succumbing. "See ya."

The cab rolled away, and he watched it go. Stoically, the pale man gathered his luggage and entered the revolving doors, and recalled memories of spice-scented pillows and fire-soaked words he hadn't forgotten.

Roxas had a plane to catch.

((**Author's Note- this has been collecting dust in my hard drive and I'm _finally_ letting it out to see the light of day. This was written a while ago- and my views on these characters may have changed since I wrote it, but I think it has some good parts, and bits that absolutely suck. Hopefully I'll be able to separate the two. Tell me what you thought!! Hate it, loved it, whatever. And check out the inspiration- _Prague, _by Damien Rice. lovely song, and the Album I got it from- A Roxas/Axel FST- "Our Heart's Pump Dust" google it. I'll get the link up soon.))**


End file.
